Holy Light XMD
Info: Holy Light XMD is an light type and is a multidirectional beyblade. Holy Light was created and owned by Diablo nemesis 564/Ultanium Ronia. Who is the Leader of Team Goldenblaze this is the actual beyblade of holy light M:D. Holy Light is his only life source. Holy Light is the only hope for defeating Creeping Darkness. For anyone who underestimates those two you must know that there is one and only one chosen and strong enough to defeat Creeping Darkness AIOS. It is also going to be released in the Ultimate XF Battle Set. And also a starter.(Probably). It is also a saviour of the Universe. Launcher + Grip: Spiral Hurricane Launcher. Total weight: 54.45 g Face: Heaven The face Shows a cloud with a light beam hitting the ground but this predicts day and predicts life. Life Wheel: Light The energy ring shows it show clouds. It is yellow in colour Metal Disk: Holy LW Supporter: Holy Holy Light's LW Supporter has 2 modes ( Shield mode and Stamina mode) mode changes by rotating the PC Frame by a quarter doesn't matter what direction. It is golden yellow in colour. It is made of lightweight copper it is made of rubber in the outside it is more lighter than a plastic PC Frame. And gives alot more stamina too. Metal Frame: Holy Holy is similar to creeping. It is bumpy. It is made of Titanium/Diamond-plated uranium. but 1 mm layer of rubber. But it is white in colour. Mantle: Holy Holy's mantle has blades inside which is made of Titanium and makes 2 modes (slasher mode and normal mode). it is made of silver and bronze in the inside and rubber on the frame but the colour is White Core: Holy Holy's core is made of diamand in the outer but the frame is rubber and platinum/Gold in the centre. but the colour is White. XF Bottom: XMD (X-treme Metal Drive) XMD Has 3 tips they are all connected to each other unlike VariAres' Delta Drive. XMD is made of metal and sharper or flatter (in attack mode) then and you push or pull to mode change. ( Defence mode has the need to take of the 4D Bottom and push the metal part to mode change to defence mode). It is blue on the top of the 4D bottom and green on the bottom. Special Moves 特殊移動 Attack: Persuit: It turns to the colours of blue,yellow,white and destroys the opponent Hot Fiery Whiteout Zone: It zooms around the stadium at light speed creating a massive hot beam of light and unexpectingly its in the air being invincible and crashes the opponent's bey's Face or Life wheel. Defence: Atmosphere: As the earth's atmosphere it protects it from strong attacks. Holy light acts like the earth's atmosphere so when beys attack high in the air the energy ring with the design of a cloud will unleash and create a kind of thick mist than it solidizes so it is as thick as the atmosphere so it could stop the attack or at least majorly decreasing the power and speed of the attack (the layers of Holy Light's atmosphere is 1 m apart from each other) so when it makes contact. Holy Light could wipe it out. A power of a breakdown move could make it vanish without touching that is why it is the XF bey's finisher or stops the bey's special move.(Atmosphere can't slow down a move beyond special). Cosmic Shield: ''It is like a force field made of asteroids and who attacks it and has the speed less than 1000 km per hr the opponent's bey will brake open. Or if lucky the bey will make a crash out with severe damage.. '''Stamina:' Heavenly Wrath: it starts from 145 and it goes very fast towards the opponent and when the rival's bey is under the fusion wheel the height changes from 145 to 125 and causes a major wreckage. Triumph Over Darkness: it makes the opponent's bey levitate for a bad reason for the opponent and uppercuts the bey. and send it up north. LIFE Moves Light: Electro Beam: It is pulverized lightning all going at one direction and the rotation of the beam is opposite of the bey's rotation. Interior Spirit: ' ''Spirit Shield: It is created from thousands of souls from heaven and protects the bey more effectively and is far more powerful than Cosmic Shield. '''Freedom: Underground tunnel: ''Holy light's sharp blades shows out of the bey and effectively cuts through any type of material. '''Eternal Life:' '' ''Brightness overwhelm: It causes a light beam in the sky and then light beams shoot out everywhere. Power Moves Water: flood tide:It makes a flood and a tidal wave in the same time. washing out the opponents bey. Lightning: Flash killer: Holy light shows out its blades and rapidly hits the opponent's bey. Light:'' '' Light's Call: ''the sky drops down the light beam at Holy Light and makes an explosion what could wipeout or blind people for a few seconds. Breakdown Move '''Light Blasting Fury: ' It goes high into the heavens and shows it signal and blastdown at max speed in a devastating impact (with the blades showing out) usually this move wins everytime (2x per battle). Eco-Saving Uni-Blast: Eco means the enviroment,Uni stands for Unversal, It contains the power of the stars the bey passed by it is 2x more powerful than the other one. Shown in Movie 8. Light's Wrath of Holyness: The strongest move. It Has a wide range of 10 galaxies wide and 10 galaxies long and has a burning impact of 100 galaxy bombs under one target is very strong shown in movie 8 Backup Moves: Light Of Hope: Cancels out opponent's attacks Furious Blasting Fury ( Max Power): Exactly the same as Light Blasting Fury. But a bit weaker ( if this doesn't finish the opponent's bey if it is the last special move the bey will eventually break apart and the owner dies) Abilities Glory Light: just in case the owner can't find his bey so he just has to say this and it automatically spins with a hot green light.But it isn't loud as Libra's Inferno Blast. Evolution 6: This makes all holy light's evolutions appear to defeat opponents much more faster. Deadly Rotation Change: Holy Light could also change rotation automatically. So it is deadly because if it changes rotation a hot fiery beam of fire is created so holy light is invulnerable for a few seconds. Gallery ' ImagesCAGG3GX8.jpg|Holy Light's power in the wrong hands Heaven-1-.jpg|Birthplace of Holy Light Images-10-.jpg|Holy Light|link=Holy Light XMD ImagesCAFYDF41.jpg|An obstacle to get Holy Light Heavens-gate-1-.jpg|The second last Obstacle to get Holy Light imagesCA9UIBRV.jpg|The Enemy Of Holy Light. Creeping Darkness ' Info of Holy Light's Movie Stats: 'Ultimate Rival' Creeping Darkness AIOS( All In One Sharp) Reason: 'Light's enemy is Darkness like black and White Holy Light is Light while Creeping Darkness is well, Darkness! Holy Light Does LIFE Moves ('L'ight,'I'nterior Spirit,'F'reedom,'E'ternal Life) While Creeping Darkness doe 4D moves ('D'estruction,'D'emolishion,'D'omination,'D'''evastation) Trivia Even if light is the opposite of darkness, the fusion wheels are very similar The Core/Metal Frame modes are named differently depending on XMD's mode ( Defence/Stamina: deflect mode and metalbreaker mode. Attack: Barrage Attack mode and Heavy Attack mode. Since the Metal Frame is made from Diamond/Titanium plated Uranium it is unstealable who does take it will be scanned by the cores balls of life it will check it is the owner. If not the 5 mm layer of protection will allow the bumps of the layer to turn radioactive it weakens the immune system so the life Absorbing mantle will kill the stealer instantly so that means only Ultanium Ronia is the only one who can touch it unless he gives turns off the security setting. The XF beyblades launchers are very powerful so it is recommended to have a grip launcher so you could control the spin as fast as the speed of light and even beyond that. Holy Light will be shown in a future movie called Extreme Force Beyblade ( last episode) It is the 7th evolution of Charge Force LBF. The bey when spun in left could steal the bey's spin at 10x more effectively the all the left spin beys all together( Including the L-Drago's) When you look at the LIFE moves closely up to down you could see that it spells LIFE. The Difference between LW Supporter and PC frames are that PC Frames are made of Plastic and LW Supporters are made of Lightweight metal and is even lighter. Combination Moves '''Eclipse: Beyblades of Day/Night joined move. '''Sphere 360 Collision: '''Saviour of the Universe's Combination move. Category:XF Beyblade Category:Future Beyblade stuff